


Forgive me, Forgive you

by Fury_Rebel



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Requests, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Summary: Originally posted on tumblrPrompt: Optimus and Blackarachina forgiving each other.
Relationships: Blackarachnia/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 23





	Forgive me, Forgive you

_Will he even come?_

That was Blackarachnia’s thought as she was waiting at the location she had sent for her an Optimus to meet. She had sent Optimus a message through their old com lines that they had during their years at the academy. She paced back and forth waiting for something to happen.

_Does he even have that Com line?_

As her thoughts raced through her head her pacing became faster.

_What if he does but doesn’t care for what I have to say?_

_What if he?_

_What if….?_

“Elita?” A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. As she turned to head to where the voice had come from she sees a figure. A normal size bot with a red and blue color scheme.

“Optimus…. You came.” Blackarachina had blurted out not even concerned with the fact that Optimus called her by her former name.

“I was surprised when I got that message from you. But…. I knew you wouldn’t do something like that unless it was important.” Optimus had replied to Arachina’s blurting out as a question. She chuckled to herself at the notion of how kind Optimus still was even after…..

“Optimus I wanted to talk to you about something. About everything that has happened between us. Ever since the incident, I late my hate consume me and it caused a lot of damage in my life and I hurt a lot of people because of it.” Arachina started to shake as she felt the guilt of it all, consuming her from the inside out.

“What I’m trying to is, can you ever forgive me Optimus Prime?” As she finally asked the question she le some of the tears that she was holding back to flow down her face. She was so wrapped in her emotions that she didn’t notice Optimus up to her and wrapping her in a hug.

“Only if you could forgive me as well.” Optimus said quietly as he held on to her. Blackarichina looked up at Optimus and placed her hand on his cheek in affection.

“Oh Optimus your not the one who let their anger consume them.” She said as she looked the Optimus who had the saddest pair of eyes she had ever seen, even though he had a smile on her face.

“But that doesn’t mean that I should have treated you like that.” As Optimus started to hold Arcahina’s hand in return.

“I guess we are both forgiven?” She chuckled again at the thought of what they have been through. But was pulled out of her thoughts when Optimus pulled her into a kiss. After pulling away from the kiss Optimus smiled softly

“Yeah, yeah that sounds about right.”


End file.
